justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)
|year=2002 |mode=Duet |dg=Female/Female |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=3 each |pc=Magenta/Turquoise |gc=Lime Green/Purple |lc=Light Blue |mashup=Only on Wii U |kcal=22 |dura=3:22 |pictos= 93 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc= KetchupSong |audio= |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2)}} "Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)" by Las Ketchup is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two women dressed in bathing suits, they wear the following: P1 P1 wears a striped red sun hat. Her hair is long and straight. She wears a red and lime green bikini top and buttoned red shorts. She has red heels and red socks on as well. P2 P2 has no hat, but has a turquoise bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair is in a bun and is curly. She wears a teal and lime bikini top and shorts. She also has high heels but no socks. asereje1.png|P1 asereje2.png|P2 Background The dancers appear to be dancing on giant citrus slices floating on a glass of red fruit juice. A slice of green lime is seen behind with straws of two colors - green and purple. There are also strawberries, cherries and a single ice cube floating with the lemon slices. A beautiful ocean view is present behind. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: P2, put your right arm over your head with your left arm on your chest; P1, put both of your arms over your head. Each Gold Move starts with P2 and moves on to P1. 'Gold Move 3: '''Jump up in the air with both arms out according to the Pictogram. aserejeGM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) aserejeGM2.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) aserejeGM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 ATKS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game ATKS GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung Mashup Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Satellite '' *''Boom '' *''Jungle Boogie '' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper '' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''Crazy in Love '' *''Proud Mary '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Boom'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Crazy In Love'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian '' *''Pon de Replay '' *''Airplanes '' *''Down By The Riverside '' *''I Want You Back'' *''I'm So Excited '' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Superstition '' *''It's Not Unusual '' Trivia *The dancers do the actual dance moves from the official choreography. * The chorus of the song is taken from the first verse of the song "Rapper's Delight" by the Sugarhill Gang, sung from the point of view of who doesn't understand English, and tries to sing English song using senseless words. In fact, the song talks about a gypsy named Diego who asks the DJ to put his favourite song (Rapper's Delight), and, due to the fact he doesn't know the lyrics, he sings it in his own way. * In Just Dance Now, the last 'e' on Asereje has an e-accent(é) over it. * "Diego" always appears without the capital letter "d" (so it appears as just "diego"). * On the Just Dance 4 NTSC Boxart, the song is incorrectly written as Asereje by The Ketchup Song. * The dancers appear in the background of Want U Back on a photo. * This is the fourth Spanish-language song in the series, after Boom, Jambo Mambo, and Mamasita. It is followed by ''I Like It'', ''Livin' la Vida Loca'', ''María'', ''Limbo'', ''Follow The Leader'', ''Can't Get Enough'', ''Bailando'', ''Macarena'', ''Rabiosa'' and ''En Mi Mundo''. *For some reason, this song was removed from Just Dance Unlimited on November 11th, 2015. This is the first song to be removed from Just Dance Unlimited. **The song was later restored back into the service on November 25th, 2015. Gallery ketchupsong.jpg|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' Asereje(TheKetchupSong)Shape1.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' on the menu. Aserejehabere.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' (Mashup) Aserejeinactive.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' on the song selection menu Aserejeactive.png|Just Dance 4 Cover ketchupsong_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 426.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 200426.png|P1's Golden avatar 300426.png|P1's Diamond avatar Wantubackpic.jpg|Appearance in Want U Back background aserejepictos.png|Pictograms Videos Las Ketchup - The Ketchup Song (Asereje) (Spanish Version) (Official Video) Just Dance 4 Asereje The Ketchup Song Asereje (The Ketchup Song) Just Dance 4 Mashup Just_Dance_Now_-_Aserej%C3%A9_The_Ketchup_Song References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault